


Glass Remedy

by cosmic_ink



Series: Tag Along AU [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gonna whoop the doctor’s ass one way or another, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Six is a certified feral gremlin and you can fite me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink
Summary: With the new additions to their ragtag team, Mono and Six must now worked together with them to get through the dark and sinister HospitalWould the help of their newly found allies ease the obstacles in their travels, or put them in deeper peril than before?Notes: This might be a bumpier ride than last time folks. Buckle up! ;3
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s), Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono (Little Nightmares)/Original Character(s)
Series: Tag Along AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197200
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Glass Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sodas were consumed, and a tv was broken. Y’know, normal kids’ stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, let’s get this show on the road!

"Go go go-!"

The screeching of rusted metal was deafening in his ears as Mono ushered the gang to make their way across the elevator top. The rickety elevator was seconds away from taking a hundred feet fall, maybe even more. And it will take them along with it if they don't reach the other side.

Six, being the first in lead, had already crawled herself into the vent cover. Lifting the flap open with a hard pull, she made space for the rest as they clambered across. Socks climbed in quickly after, followed by Chip, who in the moment of haste managed to grab onto Mono's arm, pulling him into the vent just as his feet left the top of the crumbling elevator.

Behind them echoed the descending roar of the elevator shaft, gradually growing fainter as it succumbed further to the depths. There was no going back now it seemed, only moving forward.

Chest heaving, Mono took a few seconds to swallow harried gulps of air. _That had been another close one._

The team of four crawled their way along the dark tunnel, with Six taking the lead, and Mono at the back. It soon gave way to an exit, the gang one by one exiting themselves to a larger room.

The only problem is, this place was pitch dark as hell.

Mono could barely see anything saved for a few blurry shapes in the dark. However, one tiny source of light illuminated the room.

There was a flashlight on the floor.

Mono, still slightly shaken from the recent brush with death minutes ago, trotted over to the lone tool. It had a good weight in his hand, comforting. Flicking it on and off, Mono can't help but feel a sense of foreboding of what lies ahead of them.

There was a rustling sound from behind him. He turned the flashlight around to find Chip reaching into the satchel they had with them. Curiosity nicked Mono's mind while he kept the ray of light on them as they rummaged. 

Judging from the various crinkles and clicks, Chip had brought quite a number of stuff along with them. It made Mono wonder just how many items were they carrying with them, seeing as the satchel is no giant backpack by any means. 

After a while, Chip kneeled onto the tiled floor, causing everyone to huddle in closer to see what they were doing.

Upon closer look, it sort of look like separate parts of a certain contraption, painted a dull red. It only became clear what it was made out too be, after they finished putting together each pieces they pulled out. With a quick click and some hearty shakes to the gizmo, Mono watched in awe as it produced a second ray of light next to his own.

It was a hand held lantern, not much bigger than the length of Mono's flashlight.

"Great thinking, Chip!" Mono beamed at them. "Heck knows we need all the light we can get right now."

"...didn't know.....packed that...." Socks uttered offhandedly. "Thought stolen.....by others..."

Chip seemed to say something Socks' way with a silent look, garnering an approving nod from the porcelain girl. "....Lucky...."

Mono stifled a chuckle when Six all but hissed and shielded her eyes from the flashlight as he shone it on her, offering a quick apology before standing straighter. "It's a good thing too. I don't know about you guys, but something tells me we need these more than we thought. Let’s go”

With that, the four pressed on.

* * *

"Sweet! It still works!" Mono had been trying his luck when he pulled the lever on the machine, but the clang of a deposited can brought genuine surprise to his face as he went to pick it up.

"It's been a while since I came across a vending machine. One that still works, that is. ‘Wonder if it’s still drinkable...” The soda can seemed alright from the looks of it. It's purple printings miraculously looked relatively fresh still, no dents or crinkles around its outer shell.

"Hmm...looks pretty okay to me. Here, let me just—"

Another set of pulls procured three more soda cans from the machine. Two oranges, one in mint green.

“Here Six, have this one.” The green soda was picked up and deposited into Six’s hands, the girl took a whiff at the can top.

“Do you need h—Ah!” Mono yelped as Six quite literally bit into the top of the can and started chugging down the beverage in eager gulps.

 _Well, I suppose that’s one way to open it._ Mono thought to himself. That wasn’t nervous sweat dripping down Mono’s neck, it wasn’t! What are you, a cop?

Ignoring the definitely- _not_ -sweat dripping down his neck, Mono turned to Chip and Socks. “H-Here, you two want one?”

Socks and Chip shared a look. “We don’t.....”

Chip gave a reassuring pat to Socks’ shoulder, moving away to pick up one of the can from the drop box. 

“We can’t....schoolchildren don’t....need to eat....” Socks supplied as she shuffled in place, reflexively catching a soda can thrown towards her from Chip’s side.

“But....appreciate thought....thank you.”

“Oh geez, I’m sorry...” You can’t see it, but Mono’s cheeks were flushed a shy pink. “It didn’t occur to me that, well...”

Not that he thought about it: Back at the school, Mono realized that explained all the rotten meat that laid uneaten around at the school’s cafeteria. Instead of eating it, the bullies were treating their meals as playthings or weapons even. Food that was once made fresh, now turned inedible due to the fact it was inherently _not_ needed for the students who now resided there.

Perhaps it was once served to real schoolchildren before, but those days were long gone by now.

Fortunately, Socks appeared unfazed by the misunderstanding, easily waving off Mono’s apology. She placed the can on the ground to pop open the soda, offering it to Mono in stride. “It’s fine.....you didn’t....mean it.”

It was a solid _’no harsh feelings’_ if he ever seen one. The boy took the soda with a smile on his cheeks. The poppy liquid tasted sweeter than he imagined, considering it must’ve been in the machine for who knows how long.

Meanwhile, Six had just finished her soda, crushing the can with the sole of her foot. Her attention was then directed towards movement at the end of the room.

Her dark eyes took in the sight of Chip balancing atop two soda cans, using them as a stepping stool to reach a large button on the wall. From the looks of it, the button was the key to opening the metal gate to the next room.

With a noncommittal huff, the raincoat girl trotted over to Chip, making the doll pause at their task. Chip’s tilted their head when Six beckoned them down with a hand, watching the latter looking at the sodas below their feet, then towards the button on the wall. The action was repeated twice more before it clicked.

.....

_Heave....HO!_

With their combined strength, Six and Chip managed to lift up one of the cans, tossing it in the button’s direction. Their success came in the form of the heavy metal gate sliding open with a loud ring.

From her vantage point, Six could tell that the next room was much, much larger. It’s ceiling must’ve reached high up to accommodate a second floor.

Looking back, Six rolled her eyes at Mono and Socks’ end, the latter still in the process of finishing his drink while he watched Socks’ attempts to conjure out more soda cans from the vending machine.

Her eyes widened at what she saw once turning back. Chip had already advanced into the newly opened room.

Six would never rush herself into an unknown area like that, less you run headfirst into some unprecedented danger or foe. Always access the area with caution before crossing it, going solo had taught her this much. One wrong step could led impulsive children to their deaths.

And yet, here Chip was, plunging themselves headfirst into foreign territory. It made Six grit her teeth in disapproval.

 _No matter,_ she thought. _It’s not my fault you brought this on yourself by your own naivety._

However, standing by and doing nothing as a witness _IS_. At least, that’s what Mono will say. _Curse him._

Six wordlessly follow Chip’s path into the new room.

She barely made it to the centre of the room before pausing, seeing the porcelain child standing in front of a television.

_Another one of those—!_

Quickly, Six pulled Chip to the side, nearly bumping into a huge mannequin on a wheelchair. To her relief, the television was turned off, its screen still pitch black without reception. But some part of her says it won’t be for long before a certain paperbag boy made his way into the room. _If what happen last time were no mere accident, then...._

By her side, Chip was rather shaken, taken aback by Six’s sudden interference. They were merely looking around the place, gauging at the weird pieces of human lookalikes littered in many states of disarray around the room, the lot of them surrounding a lone tv.

Their hollow socket trained on the raincoat child as she appeared to be looking around the room for something, hooded face scanning at different directions. She finally landed on a piece of prosthetic on the floor, laying nearby two pairs of mannequins which were hunched over on a bench.

With lightning fast speed Six picked up the parted limb and tried to jam it’s metal end into the tv, hoping to shatter its screen. She done it a few more times with increased vigor, but it stubbornly remained intact.

Before a snarl could slip past her teeth, Six almost flinched when she felt another pair of hands on the prosthetic. Pale porcelain digits led up to Chip’s silent face, looking at her with understanding. They give a nod, as if to say, _let me help_.

Six felt herself take a deep breath, eyes giving a determined gleam in reply.

The two took a few steps backwards, aiming the metal end at the television. And ran.

The screen shattered into a million pieces.

Just in time too. The resounding noise had brought Mono and Socks running into the room, the two had taken off thinking something terrible had happened in their absence.

“Six! Chip! What happened?!” Mono rushed over to Six’s side, started at the sight of shattered glass. “Oh my gosh, are you hurt?!”

Socks seemed to be worrying in a similar fashion on Chip’s end, checking to see if their limbs were in any way cracked or injured, especially around their head. The shattering noise had made her assume the worst, because it would mean the worst of her fears had come through.

Six threw the prosthetic aside, the limb now mangled on one end. Mono’s frantic fussing was met with a wave of a hand and a jab to his shoulder, pulling a quiet whine from his throat when Six tried to brush off his concern. They had to keep moving after all.

Before she passed Chip though, she sent a quick look over to Chip, who was in the middle of quelling Sock’s fretting over their wellbeing. For a brief second, Six felt their gazes met.

Unless someone asked, Six would pretend and deny that she had looked grateful at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six: what is this... _feeling_?
> 
> Chip: a sense of mutual comaderie? 
> 
> Six: _disgusting_
> 
> Six: *proceeds to stand a little bit closer*
> 
> .....
> 
> So here we are at the next part of the Tag Along au! I tots forgot we passed by that one vending machine before shits gets real at the Hospital. Thank god for playthrus
> 
> Hope y’all are ready, cuz there just might be some bumpy stuff ahead of us. 
> 
> Again, pls forgive my inconsistent update schedule. Classes are hecking heavy atm :,D
> 
> Stay tuned ;3


End file.
